Ending Page
by iridescent.blackpitch
Summary: [REQUEST FROM Mikolamiko] Minseok berumur 16 tahun, kan? Sudah pasti dia sudah menginjak usia matang untuk memutuskan masa depan dirinya sendiri—setidaknya, Minseok berfikir seperti itu. Tapi orangtua Minseok tidak berpikir demikian. Pinktape!AU. Xiuhan/Lumin. Genderswitch, everyone? Take the cookies!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Disclaimed!_

_Pairing : Xiuhan, hint other pairs._

_Warning : suggestive scene(s)? not sure… mungkin akan ada Lime. Not sure again. AU and Genderswitch. Typos._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika kita membalikkan halaman terakhir di novel kita, seperti apa cerita yang tergurat?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Aku akan menjagamu. Jadi, jangan pakai wajah seperti itu."_

Minseok sudah lelah. Karena senyumnya seperti terpahat di wajahnya yang kaku oleh _foundation _serta _make up _yang biasanya dihindari oleh Minseok seperti virus menular berbahaya. Pelipisnya berdetak keras, memukul-mukul kedua sisi kepalanya dengan brutal, dan yang Minseok inginkan sekarang adalah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan mendapatkan tidur yang tenang.

_Hanbok _yang Minseok pakai bergesekan dengan lantai yang dihampari oleh karpet yang menenggelamkan telapak kakinya. Minseok menoleh, menatap cermin raksasa. Sebayang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil menatapnya balik, sinar rembulan membut kecantikannya semakin kaya. Minseok tidak bisa membawa dirinya kedepan cermin—ataupun kemanapun.

Karena, sekarang dia sudah resmi terkungkung. Dibawah sehelai kertas. Bertanda tangan dia dan _suaminya. _

Minseok berumur 16 tahun dan dia sudah bersuami.

Oh, tidak. Ini bukan cerita tentang anak perempuan bodoh yang menyerahkan dirinya ke pria asing dan mempunyai buah tidak diinginkan tiga bulan kemudian. Minseok jelas lebih terhormat dan lebih pintar daripada gadis itu. Ini cerita tentang kekonservatifan orang tua, anak yang terlalu patuh, dan juga uang.

Ini cerita tentang intrik perusahaan. Tentang banyaknya hal yang diinginkan orangtua tersebut dari anak gadisnya yang baru menginjak kedewasaan. Tentang betapa baik, betapa cantik, betapa _pengertian_-nya sang gadis untuk menerima pertunangan tersebut.

Ini bukan cerita tentang cinta yang bersemi. Apalagi cerita tentang senyum malu-malu dari sang suami yang lembut.

Ini bukan cerita tentang kebahagian seorang perawan.

—bukan cerita tentang Kim Minseok.

Minseok memandang kaki telanjangnya dan tenggorokannya terasa terikat. Besok dia tidak lagi bisa pergi bersama teman-temannya—dia punya suami yang harus dia tunggu dan sambut, entah dengan senyum atau tidak. Besok dia tidak lagi bisa menonton TV larut malam atau belajar sampai malam—dia punya _suami _untuk ditemani sampai pagi, dalam arti harfiah atau tidak. Besok dia tidak lagi bisa memandang Kai dengan pandangan yang sama lagi, karena, demi tuhan—dia sudah punya suami, untuk apa dia mengerling malu-malu pada pria lain?

Besok, dia bukan lagi Minseok yang bebas. Dia sudah punya suami yang—

"Buka bajumu dan bergantilah."

Minseok hamper terloncat tiga meter dari tempatnya dan membeku. Suara itu sudah tidak familiar lagi, karena dia sudah berdiri disamping si pemilik suara selama hampir lima jam hari ini. Bukan karena dia memang sudah mengenalnya. Minseok bahkan baru bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Minseok tidak sedih. Dia tidak marah. Dia harus tahu diri. Minseok _harus _menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya hari ini, karena itulah poin dari seluruh _bullshit_ ini—untuk mendapat pewaris dengan gen terbaik dan otak terbaik.

Minseok harus rela.

—pikirnya, tapi dia tidak bisa berbalik dan ketika figur itu melewati badannya dan menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur memunggungi Minseok—Minseok merasa campura perasaan menghantamnya. Lega, bingung, dan senang bercampur jadi satu. Tanpa Minseok sadari—

—dia sudah menyeret _hanbok_ nya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi sehalus mungkin. Dia menanggalkan pita _hanbok_ dan menatap tubuh telanjangnya yang berkeringat. Mandi mungkin merupakan hal yang baik. Dia membuka pintu shower dan menutupnya, menyalakan air panas dan membiarkan air panas memijat tubuhnya yang tegang. Tunggu, suaminya belum mandi. Minseok melebarkan mata dan cepat-cepat—hampir terpeleset—mengunci pintu setidak terdengar mungkin, karena… mungkin saja pria itu akan masuk dan…

Minseok menggelengkan rambut panjangnya yang sudah basah dan menutup mata.

Air panas membuatnya sadar.

Kalau dia menangis diantara aliran air panas, dia tidak akan merasa terlalu pengecut.

Dan pagi itu, Minseok sudah bangun. Dia sudah memakai baju seragamnya dan memasak dua porsi omelette untuknya dan—suaminya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama suaminya.

Setidaknya belum.

Wangi telur menginvasi udara, serta suara material telur padat dengan minyak panasa terdengar. Dengan keahlian setingkat _chef _di _Kitchen's Hell_, Minseok membalik sepotong telur dadar itu dan menaruhnya diatas piring. Selesai itu dia mencuci piring.

Apa aku harus membangunkan _dia_?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tidak suka dibangunkan?

Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata sudah bangun dan sedang ganti baju?

Minseok berfikir keras dan akhirnya dia berbalik—

—untuk bertemu dengan Luhan yang duduk diatas kursi meja makan dengan baju lengkap. Minseok hamper menjatuhkan piring yang tengah dia lap.

Ruang makan terdengar—tidak, ruang makan tidak terdengar apa-apa.

Sunyi.

"A-anda suda-sudah bangun?" Minseok pasti terdengar sangat bodoh sekarang. Karena permata hitam itu menusuknya pas diwajah, membuat Minseok semakin khawatir apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dia bicarakan atau lakukan. "Aku selalu bangun jam segini." Minseok tidak percaya pria ini pula yang sudah berkata untuk tidak memasang wajah sedih dan akan menjaganya. Dia terasa… sangat berbeda. Minseok mengerling kearah dasi Luhan yang kurang rapih dan kembali memandang lantai dibawah kakinya.

"Duduklah."

Serentak, Minseok langsung menarik kursi mahogani didepan suaminya dan duduk dengan tangan meremas roknya yang pas selutut, telapak tangannya dingin dan berkeringat. Jam berdetak sangat kuat, suaranya bagaikan hantu mengisi ruang makan. "Namaku Luhan, Minseok-_yang_(*)." Pria itu berkata dengan wajah datar. "Umurku 23 tahun. Kau yakin kau belum diberi tahu apa saja yang harus kau lakukan dirumah ini, iya kan?" Tebakan Luhan tidak salah. Minseok tergagap mencari alasan, namun dia mengatupkan mulut dan mengangguk lemah. "_N-Nde."_

Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan Minseok merasa bodoh.

"Pertama, kau akan diantar ke sekolahmu dengan supir keluargamu seperti biasa." Luhan berkata dengan mata tertutup. "Setiap hari, aka nada tukang masak, tukang bersih-bersih datang kerumah kita." Luhan menatap omelette didepannya dan sekali lagi Minseok merasa sangat tolol. "ketiga, setiap hari jum'at sore kau harus datang ke perusahaan tempat aku bekerja." Minseok memang merasa tolol, tapi dia tidak benar-benar bodoh. Minseok tahu kenapa dia harus datang ke tempat Luhan. Itu karena dia harus menampilkan citra "suami istri bahagia" didepan pekerja Perusahaan Luhan-ssi. "tiap sabtu, akan ada _organizer_ datang ketempat kita dan selama _weekend_ rencana kita akan selalu penuh." Luhan menutup perkataannya dan menatap Minseok dengan mata hitamnya yang mengintimidasi. "Ada pertanyaan?"

_Ada._

_Tentu ada._

_Kapan waktu aku bermain dengan sahabatku?_

_Kapan aku mengerjakan hal-hal yang harusnya anak SMA lain lakukan?_

Tapi Minseok menggeleng, karena dia bodoh.

"Bagus." Luhan berdiri, dan membiarkan Minseok terpaku karena…

Omelettenya tidak dia sentuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minseok!"

Suara itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan dan hamper membuat Minseok menangis karena kangennya. "Kyungsoo-ya, Baekhyun-ah" Minseok menerima pelukan erat dari kedua sahabatnya. "Kenapa minggu kemarin kamu tidak jadi menginap dirumahku, Minseok?" Baekhyun manyun, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mata besarnya yang indah.

_Karena aku menikah. _"Ada pernikahan."

"Siapa yang menikah? Apa kak Jongdae akhirnya menikah dengan Beomi?! Ya ampun! Kenapa kami tidak diajak!?" protes Baekhyun, dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk lebih cepat.

_Tidak, bukan oppa yang menikah. Tapi aku. _"Bukan yang kalian kenal," Minseok memaksakan tertawa. "Hmf. Padahal kalau saja kak Jongdae sudah menikah." Manyun Baekhyun. "kak Jongdae kan pengecut, dia mana bisa menembak Beomi." Kyungsoo, sekalinya sudah bicara, selalu saja tepat sasaran dan tajam.

"Oiya, akhir minggu nanti kita pergi ke toko buku yuk!" Kyungsoo menggamit lengan Minseok dan Baekhyun mengambil handphone-nya. "Mau beli apa?" Baekhyun bertanya. "Novel baru. Kita baru selesai UTS, jadi aku berhak baca novel lagi~" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati terlihat sangat cantik. Minseok hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, dan saat dia bilang dia akan ikut, lidahnya terasa berat.

Minseok berharap mereka tidak melihatnya—selapis kaca yang terbentuk di mata Minseok.

Juga berharap kedua sahabatnya memaafkannya karena.

Karena.

Karena dia sudah berbohong dengan mudahnya.

"Omong-omong, hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru!" Baekhyun menginfo Kyungsoo dan Minseok. "Ohya?" Minseok tersenyum dan mendengarkan Baekhyun mengoceh soal guru baru tersebut. Kyungsoo juga terdiam, tapi sekali dua dia akan melemparkan komentar yang membuat Baekhyun melotot—dia tidak suka dipotong. Dan mereka sampai didepan kelas Minseok beberapa saat kemudian. Baekhyun berjalan lebih cepat sementara Kyungsoo menahan tangan Minseok.

"Min," Kyungsoo menatap Minseok tajam, dan Minseok tahu Kyungsoo sudah tahu ada yang disembunyikan Minseok darinya. "Kau tahu kan, sahabat bebek akan selalu mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada si bebek."

Minseok menatap Kyungsoo, memasker ketakutannya dan berbohong dengan mudahnya. "Tentu saja. Si bebek bukanlah seorang pembohong."

Kyungsoo melepas tangan Minseok, pada akhirnya—walau dia sedikit tidak rela.

Dikelas, Minseok berjalan menuju perkumpulan klub sepak bola ditengah kelas yang tengah terbahak-bahak dan tersenyum pada para cowok yang ada disana. Sebagai manajer sepak bola, tentu dia tidak lagi asing terhadap para cowok.

"Halo, Min!" sapa Amber dengan ceria, membuat Minseok tertawa kecil terhadap satu-satunya perempuan pemain bola kawakan di klub itu. "Hari ini juga kamu manis ya." Amber memeluk Minseok dan bertanya, "Ada apa, kok tumben mendekati cowok-cowok brutal ini?"

"Sialan," Tao menoyor kepala Amber.

"Nggg, aku mau bicara sama Minho," Minseok berkata halus. "Oh, oke!" Amber menarik kasar sebuah tangan ditengah-tengah dan Minho yang mengomel pun keluar. "Sialan, kau—ah, Minseok? Ada apa, bu manajer?" Minho menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda. Minseok tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi merah.

Tapi, dia ingin mundur. Dia ingin tidak menjadi bu manajer lagi.

Sekarang juga.

Alasannya…

"Alasannya?" Minho, yang merupakan kapten sepak bola sekaligus _defense_ terbaik di klub tersebut, terlihat tidak rela melepas Minseok. Minseok merupakan manajer yang berdedikasi dan kompeten, dan dia bekerja bukan karena ingin menjadi satu-satunya wanita diantara pria tampan—klub sepak bola memang terkenal dengan kekuatan dan wajah-wajah tampannya—tapi karena dia ingin. Minho tidak ingin mencari pengganti Minseok.

"Aku mau fokus dengan belajar." Simpel. Padat. Jelas. Dan klise.

Minho tahu jelas Minseok merupakan _straight A student _dan dia pintar. "Bisa kah kamu mempertimbangkan hal ini? Jujur saja, sebentar lagi akan ada tanding anntar daerah, dan kami bisa repot jika tidak ada kamu." Kata Minho pelan. Minseok tersenyum. "Kalau soal itu, aku sudah dapat penggantinya, kok. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, kelas 11-B. maaf ya, kapten." Minseok tersenyum kecil menepuk bahu Minho. Minho terlihat ragu-ragu ketika melihat Minseok berjalan menjauh dari kelas.

Minseok tahu, setelah dia menjadi istri dari Luhan, dia tidak akan punya hidup bebas. Bahkan dia tidak bisa melihat masa depan kuliah lagi setelah lulus dari SMA. Keluarga Kim dan Lu adalah keluarga konservatif, dan mereka kebetulan mempunyai tradisi yang sama untuk mengurung mempelai wanita adalah hal terbaik supaya sang wnaita tidak pergi kemana-mana dari sisi sang pria. Hanya kak Jongdae yang mati-matian mempertahankan hak Minseok sebagai pelajar di sekolahnya dan tidak membuat mereka menjadikan Minseok anak _home-schooling. _

Mereka akhirnya menangguhkan keharusan mengurung tersebut sampai Minseok lulus SMA. Secara tidak langsung, mereka memberikan waktu untuk Minseok untuk memutus seluruh pengetahuannya dari dunia luar. Mengisolasi dirinya agar tidak kaget setelah SMA-nya selesai.

Minseok tidak protes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari kamis, dan berarti total dia menyandang status istri orang sudah lima hari penuh. Minseok selalu ditemani oleh lagu _jazz _mengalun dari piringan hitam yang sengaja dia putar atau menonton TV atau belajar. Luhan hampir tidak pernah berada dirumah, atau datang ketika Minseok sudah tidur, dan pergi hampir setelah Minseok bangun. Minseok selalu sendirian didalam rumah besar itu—untunglah Jacqueline, tukang masak yang ceria, selalu menyempatkan dirinya dirumah untuk menemani Minseok bersama-sama.

Seperti sekarang.

"Ini dia untuk _Tu_(2), _Gateau Mille Feuilles a lá Chéf Delacour!" _serunya cerita, menampilkan sebuah cake bertumpuk dengan pola marmer diatasnya. Minseok mengerjapkan matanya kaget, menaikan wajahnya dari PR bahasa prancis dibukunya. "Kue? Tapi kan ini bukan _Cake day?_" kata Minseok ragu. Sebagai istri dari Luhan, dia harus menjaga figur. Makan kue berlemak banyak bukanlah hal yang membantu menjaga figurnya. Kue berbentuk tiga lapis pastry dan dua lapis crème patissière itu terlihat mengundang selera. Apalagi taburan gulanya…

Tidak! Kolesterol kue ini tinggi.

"Itu bukan _Je detestés la cagard(3)_… 's' nya hapus saja!" Jacqueline tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk PR minseok. Minseok sadar kesalahannya dan menghapusnya. "Hari ini memang bukan _cake day, _tapi aku mau _regardé(4) _senyum _Jolie Fille(5)_ sepertimu." Jacqueline tersenyum lembut, mata langitnya menatap Minseok hangat. Minseok menatap Jacqueline, Jacqueline yang baru bertemu dengannya selama empat hari, yang dengan baik hati membuat makanan dari seluruh dunia, yang dengan manisnya menunggui Minseok dan membantu pelajaran bahasa Minseok…

Minseok tidak boleh menangis.

"Aku sudah tersenyum." Kata Minseok.

"_Non_. Bukan senyum itu." Jacqueline menggelengkan kepala. "Senyum tulus. Senyum yang _Je adore!_" Jacquelin melebarkan senyumnya, membuat Minseok spontan ikut tersenyum. Dengan itu mereka tertawa bersama-sama dan memakan Napoleon itu bersama-sama.

Hari itu Minseok belajar kalau sendirian bukanlah kata yang benar-benar akurat untuk menggambarkan keadaan dirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu hari jum'at, dan untuk kelima kalinya Minseok datang ke ruang kerja Luhan yang luas. Perusahaan milik Luhan—Lu corp.—adalah perusahaan raksasa yang berkutat dibidang _wine. _Luhan merupakan CEO dari Lu corp. yang membuat Minseok harus benar-benar menjaga sikapnya ketika datang ke perusahaan Luhan.

Minseok tersenyum lembut kepada para pegawai, yang juga melemparkan senyum kepada Minseok. Minseok datang bersama dengan supir—namun supir itu menunggu di parkiran. Minseok naik lift dan berjalan menuju sekretaris Luhan yang sangat cantik, yang awal-awalnya tertawa meremehkan ketika tahu _inilah _istri dari tuan Lu yang terkenal. Minseok tidak membantah.

"Silahkan masuk," kata nona Kim dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat, dan Minseok membalasnya dengan senyum malas. Tidak usah dibilangi juga, dia akan masuk. Sebelum Minseok masuk, Minseok masih harus menaiki lift dan berhenti tepat disebuah pintu besar tempat sang maha CEO itu bekerja. Sebelum Minseok mengetuk pintu, hal itupun terdengar.

"Kau masih belum melakukannya?"

Minseok membeku, merasa dia mendengarkan hal yang tidak pantas dia dengarkan, tapi dia tetap berada didepan pintu. Suara perempuan itu terdengar bergaung didalam ruangan, tersamarkan oleh pintu yang tebal

"Bukan urusanmu." Suara Luhan.

"Tapi, dia istrimu. Seluruh poin dari pernikahan ini," suara perempuan itu lagi. "Untuk mendapatkan anak! _You have to bloody procreate with her, dammit. No need to be a gentleman about that, Lu!"_

Aih, dada Minseok mencelos. Ini jelas bukan hal yang harus dia ketahui. Dialah yang dibicarakan—dan mengetahui hal itu, dada Minseok terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku tidak tertarik," lanjut suara datar itu, "Dengan anak kecil."

Oke, Minseok tahu kalau dia masih sangat muda disbanding Luhan. Tapi apakah Luhan perlu berkata seperti itu. Minseok menggigit bibir dan berjalan mundur, tapi rasa penasaran memenuhi kepalanya. Terlanjur basah, sekalian saja mandi diantaranya. "Oh? Setahuku kau tidak peduli dengan bentuk tubuh, Lu."

"Ini beda, Choi." Luhan terdengar stres. "Ini benar-benar berbeda."

Hening.

Minseok tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dadanya terasa sesak, dan hal yang dia ketahui selanjutnya adalah dia ingin pulang dan menangis di pelukan siapapun.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Minseok tidak bisa tidur karena tangisan yang terus menerus menangis dan terbatuk-batuk.

Luhan tidak juga pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Minseok-_yang_, dan tuan Lu." _Organizer _ tersebut bernama Kim Junmyeon, dan dia sangat efisien serta padat. Dalam satu hari ini, Minseok dan Luhan punya tiga buah pesta pernikahan yang dihadiri. "Apa kalian sudah siap?" kata Junmyeon dengan senyuma satu miliar dolar nya tersebut. Minseok tersenyum lemah, dan Luhan tidak menjawab. Junmyeon kemudian menyuruh supir untuk segera jalan.

Tidak ada kata sapa ditukar.

Minseok duduk di ujung tempat duduk, begitu pula Luhan.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Luhan.

Minseok memandang kearah jalanan dengan kosong, percakapan didalam ruang kerja Luhan terulang lagi. Kepala Minseok sangat sakit, dan dia pusing sekali.

Luhan bahkan tidak bertanya kenapa Minseok tidak datang ke perusahaan kemarin.

Minseok tidak suka perasaan yang menembus jantungnya kali ini. Rasanya sangat kosong, sendirian. Tanpa sadar mata Minseok menangkap dua sosok yang paling dia rindukan selama sebulan lebih ini terlihat.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang tertawa bersama-sama.

Hati Minseok mencelos, dan tanpa sadar dia berbalik ke luar, hanya untuk melihat mereka berdua.

Selama disekolah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terus mengajak Minseok pergi, yang mana direspon positif oleh Minseok namun didetik terakhir selalu dibatalkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Minseok tidak datang ke kelas mereka berdua lagi—bahkan dia sembunyi jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun datang ke kelasnya.

Dadanya sakit.

Dia sepi.

"Minseok-yang." Suara keras Luhan terdengar memerintah. Minseok berbalik dan sadar bahwa dia tengah memandang kebelakang dengan lutut di tempat duduk. Minseok mencicit dan duduk dengan tenang.

Hanya saja sekarang dia ingin sekali menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, cantiknya istri tuan Lu,"

"Sangat serasi ya,"

"Istrinya terlihat muda sekali."

Di pesta terakhir ini, sore sudah menjelang—membuat Minseok dan Luhan harus menginap dihotel terdekat. Begitulah bisik-bisik yang bertukar riang diantara para pengunjung, meliaht Minseok dan Luhan berjalan bersisian. Minseok memakai gaun selutut _sleeveless _berwarna krim pastel memperlihatkan pundaknya yang seputih susu dan rambut diangkat, memperlihatkan leher mungil yang minta—ehem—dihisap. Para pria menatap Minseok, namun tidak berani mendekatinya karena—Luhan.

Luhan terlihat mempesona dengan tuksedo berwarna putih pucat dan rambut _dyed-blonde-ash _yang membuatnya semakin serasi dengan Minseok. Tangan Luhan melingkari Minseok—walaupun pelukannya terlihat posesif, tapi Minseok hampir tidak merasakan tangannya menyentuh pinggangnya.

Apa sebegitu menjijikannya Minseok untuk Luhan?

Minseok menolak untuk melihat kelantai dan menangis. Dia terus menerus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh padahal dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Luhan dan teman bisnisnya. Minseok harus tersenyum seperti boneka kerajaan Roman—yang cantik, yang anggun, dan yang tidak berotak.

"Minseok-ssi, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah anda setuju?"

Seorang tua didepan Minseok dan Luhan tiba-tiba mengajak bicara Minseok. Minseok terkejut dan hamper saja tergagap, dan dengan mudahnya berkata, "Tentu saja." Walau dia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tua tersebut. Sang bapak tua tersenyum lebar, yang dikembalikan Minseok dengan ragu—dan Minseok tahu dia sudah melakukan hal yang buruk menatap wajah Luhan yang semakin tegang. Tangan di pinggang Minseok meremas pinggulnya pelan.

Minseok mengerjapkan mata bingung.

"Sepertinya istri saya hendak beristirahat, tuan." Luhan berkata lembut. "Jika anda membiarkan kami permisi sebentar."

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan menarik Minseok dengan lembut.

"A…aku sudah mengacaukan semuanya, ya?" Tanya Minseok takut-takut ketika mereka sampai didepan mobil—Junmyeon sudah kembali ke hotel mereka untuk menyelesaikan jadwal mereka besok.

Luhan tidak menjawab dan masuk kedalam mobil, dan mobil berjalan dengan sendirinya.

"Lu-Luhan-ssi," Minseok melihat Luhan yang mengambil _handphone_-nya dan mengetikkan beberapa karakter disana. "Luhan-ssi—"

"Tunggu." Suara datar dan _marah _Luhan membuat Minseok terdiam. 'Tunggu' dari Luhan berarti 'Diam, dasar berisik'. Minseok merasa sangat bodoh dan tolol. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan menutup _handphone-_nya dan berkata, "Besok pagi-pagi, kita akan berangkat. Aku sudah meliburkan tukang masak. Dan kita akan segera pergi jam Sembilan. Junmyeon sedang merapikan jadwal lagi."

"Luhan-ssi—"

"Kau istriku, jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi."

"M—maaf—Luhan…Luhan-ah."

"Mana sopan santunmu?" Luhan mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tujuh tahun lebih tua dan kau memanggilku Luhan-'ah'?" Minseok mengerjap dan takut-takut berkata, "Aku… boleh memanggilmu ka-kak Luhan?"

Luhan tidak berkata, tapi Minseok menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Luhan dengan nafas berat. "Ak-aku tidak… aku tidak mendengar apa yang kalian diskusikan sejak tadi," Minseok mengaku dengan bodohnya. Luhan memandang Minseok dengan pandangan datarnya dan berkata, "Kau baru saja setuju untuk pergi ke _Grand Hotel _ pria itu selama empat hari. Itu berarti hingga Rabu. Kamu tidak masuk sekolah, aku sudah menelpon Junmyeon merapikan semuanya." Luhan melanjutkan, "Hotelnya di Paris."

Minseok membulatkan mata. Paris?!

Minseok tidak pernah bepergian keluar negeri, sekaya apapun keluarganya.

"A-apa hal itu hal buruk?" Tanya Minseok.

"Buruk," geram Luhan. Minseok terlihat kaget mendengar jawaban Luhan yang jauh dari kata sopan yang selama ini Luhan tawarkan pada Minseok. "Kau tahu, aku mengenal Pria itu—Monsieour Thomas—sejak lama. Dan aku tahu apa yang dia inginkan darimu."

"Apa?" Minseok mengerutkan dahi—takut.

Luhan tidak menjawab, membuat Minseok semakin takut. Dia malah menatap wajah Minseok yang terlihat astral saking cantiknya ia hari ini. "Ugh." Luhan menghela nafas. "_Ne cherchez plus mignon, bon sang."_

"A-apa?" Minseok bengong.

"Tidak." Luhan mundur, tapi Minseok sudah tidak tahan. "Tunggu, Luhan—kakak" Minseok mengerutkan dahi dengan ekspresi keras kepalanya. Luhan tertegun kecil. "Apa yang sebenarnya kakak inginkan? kakak sudah membiarkan aku sendirian—dan membuatku kesepian. Bu-bukankah kakak," Minseok merasa tenggorokannya kering, "y-yang bilang kalau kakak akan membuatku bahagia?"

Hening.

"Lebih baik kita turun—"

"Tidak mau!" jerit Minseok, menarik tangan Luhan. "Aku muak diperlakukan seperti boneka! Aku tidak mau seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku istrimu, kak luhan, aku berhak tahu apa yang—"

Perkataan Minseok terhenti.

Bukan karena Luhan memelototinya seperti biasa.

Bukan karena Luhan meninggalkannya seperti biasa.

Tapi karena bibir itu—bibir itu, bibir itu.

Bibir itu menabrak bibir Minseok lembut, dan semuanya hilang, hilang, ditengah nafas yang bercampur dan bau maskulin dari leher Luhan membuat kepala Minseok berkabut dan—_apa_? Memenuhi kepala Minseok.

Luhan memiringkan kepala Minseok dengan jemarinya dengan mudah dan menyapukan lidahnya di bibir bawah Minseok. Minseok yang kaget membuka mulut dan terjadilah—pagutan seksi diantara suami istri tersebut meninggalkan Minseok tidak dapat bernafas. Dia mencakar punggung Luhan dan Luhan melepaskan bibirnya, meninggalkan benang liur diantara bibir mereka yang semakin tipis dan putus. "Bernafas, Xiao ai." Perintah Luhan serak. "Bernafaslah."

"Unggh," Minseok merasa tangan kokoh itu melingkari pinggangnya, dan tidak seperti tadi—pelukan ini terasa intim dan personal. Jemari Luhan menelusup di rambut Minseok yang ikal dan melepaskan satu demi satu _hairclip_nya dengan sensual dan lambat, dan—

"Ngh~" Minseok menutup mulutnya ketika bibirnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan engahan bernada profokatif karena, demi tuhan, lidah Luhan bermain di lehernya dan mengisapnya seakan dia vampir! Minseok meremas pundak Luhan yang lebar, keringat turun dari pelipisnya. "Jangan." _Cium_. "mengeluarkan." _Cium_. "suara." _Cium_. "seperti itu lagi." Ciumciumciumcium.

"Mr. Lu—" supir itu tertegun melihat masternya dan berkata dengan malu, "Ki-kita sudah sampai." Dan menutup gap diantara Luhan dan Minseok.

"Kita sudah sampai." Luhan menatap Minseok yang tidak fokus dan dengan rambut yang jatuh kepundaknya yang berkeringat. "xiao ai." Bisik Luhan dan merapikan jasnya. "Aku tunggu dikamar." Kata Luhan datar, dan meninggalkan Minseok menganga dengan wajah super merah, karena—

APA TADI ITUUUUU…?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yang_ : nona

_Tu : _kamu

_Je detesté la cagard _ : saya benci kecoak.

_Regardé : _melihat

_Jolie Fille : _cewek manis

_Ne cherchez plus mignon, bon sang _: BERHENTI TERLIHAT MANIS, _DAMMIT_.

_Xiao ai : _saying manisku/darling?

.

.

.

3k+ words. Gimana, Miko?! XDD

Diluar dugaan, saya sangat enjoy nulis cerita ini. Dimaafkan kalo yang Ne herces ada yang salah karena saya bergantung sepenuhnya pada mbah gugel yang selalu meleset. :""" kalau ada perbaikan, silahkan PM saya atau tinggalkan review, saya akan memperbaikinya jika tidak segera, akan. :DDD

Hmmm… ini sekalian apology fic untuk vakum saya dua minggu u_u


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I own nuthin~_

_Warning : more lime scene! Because everyone likes good lime~ ohya, alur ketebak sangat. CLICHÉ EVERYWHERE!_

_Possessive!Lu. untuk Loluuuuu dan para reader ku tercinta. Dan dingin!Luhan._

_Hihi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon tahu ketika ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang orang lain tidak miliki—kepekaan yang tajam. Dia juga bisa menghandel banyak informasi dalam satu waktu, yang membuat dia menjadi _Event Organizer _yang mapan dan mumpuni.

Jadi ketika Junmyeon melihat klien yang tengah ia tangani periode ini, Junmyeon menaikan alisnya.

Minseok merupakan gadis manis yang pemalu, Junmyeon menyadarinya. Pagi ini pun dia terlihat menawan dengan setelan _one piece _putih dan _legging_ selutut berwarna hitam, dan rambut panjangnya yang digerai menambahkan kemanisannya. Begitu juga Luhan—pria bak gunung es itu menjulang tinggi. Berbeda dengan Minseok, dia pendiam namun tajam dan dingin. Junmyeon tidak dapat memungkiri kalau wajah Luhan bisa dibilang lebih dari rata-rata wajah orang yang pernah Junmyeon temui.

Oke, bukan di atas rata-rata lagi. Tapi, sudah superior.

Masalahnya.

Mereka berdua terlihat lebih jauh daripada hari-hari kemarin. Luhan yang sengaja duduk disamping Junmyeon, Minseok yang menunduk sambil memainkan _chicken fillet _dengan rempah-rempahnya, serta gagap Minseok yang bertambah seratus persen membuat Junmyeon menoleh dan bertanya dalam bahasa ibu Luhan.

"_Kau ini sudah ngapain Minseok?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Minseok benar-benar gemetaran. Wajah manisnya memerah cerah, dan tangannya bergetar sedikit-sedikit. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Apa yang baru saja Luhan lakukan? Apa yang baru saja _mereka _lakukan? Minseok tidak percaya dia baru saja menyerahkan kepolosan bibirnya kepada seseorang yang tidak dia kenal—paling tidak, kenal dalam artian yang lebih intim.

Karena, ayolah. Luhan bukanlah bahan suami yang baik, lebih sering diam dibandingkan berbicara, lebih sering pulang malam daripada tersenyum disamping Minseok dipagi hari—

Bukan berarti Minseok ingin tidur _seranjang_ dengan Luhan. Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan balik di rumah pun, kamar mereka berdua masih terpisah. Diam-diam dari orang tua Minseok dan Luhan, tentu saja.

Minseok keluar dari mobil dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung dan dia butuh waktu untuk tidak jatuh (karena Luhan sudah pergi menuju kamar mereka duluan. Dasar tidak _gentle_.) setelah yakin bumi tidak akan mencoba memeluknya lagi Minseok masuk ke dalam hotel bintang lima tersebut, disambut oleh bau lavender dan senyuman aristokrat dari serangkaian pria luar negeri ("_Look, an asian maiden. How cute_~") dan senyuman hangat dari pegawai Hotel.

"Anda Nyonya Lu?"

Minseok butuh waktu beberapa detik dan memerah ketika pegawai tampan itu memanggilnya 'Nyonya Lu'. "Ah, iya." Minseok menggigit bibir ketika pegawai itu bilang dia akan mengantarkan Minseok ke kemar mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan lift Minseok, dada Minseok terasa berdebam-debam keras bagaikan genderang mau perang, dan wajah Minseok terasa semakin hangat dari lantai ke lantai.

"_Aku tunggu di kamar."_

"_Aku tunggu di kamar."_

"_Aku tunggu di—_

Minseok menampar wajahnya keras.

Minseok! Sadarlah, dia mungkin sudah tidur ketika kau sampai di kamar. Minseok menggigit bibirnya. Lagipula, kenapa sih dia tadi? Malah pakai menuntut lagi. Bukankah Minseok sudah tahu kalau dia tidak punya hak ataupun posisi untuk menuntut? Apalagi meminta kebenaran. Minseok harusnya tahu, kalau dia bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk meminta kebenaran.

"_Aku tunggu dikamar."_

"Huwaaaaaa!" Minseok menjerit karena—sumpah, kata-kata itu _sneaky _banget. Padahal Minseok sudah tenang, tapi dia malah masuk dengan sempurnanya ke dalam otak Minseok, membuat Minseok kalang kabut dan—ughhh! Mana pegawai itu memandangi Minseok seakan Minseok spesies baru dari pulau Galapagos, lagi. Dada Minseok masih berdebar keras, lagi. Kenapa Minseok malah deg-degan begini? Bukannya Minseok tidak suka Luhan?

Bukankah pernikahan mereka tidak didasari cinta, demi apapun?

Jadi Minseok mengeratkan tangannya dan memakai ekspresi penuh keyakinan—dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menciumnya lagi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menciumnya lagi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menciumnya lagi.

"Kamar 1209. Selamat menikmati fasilitas kami." Apakah ini imajinasi Minseok, atau pegawai itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya? Minseok pasti sudah gila. Minseok membeku sejenak didepan pintu, Dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menciumnya lagi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menciumnya lagi. Dia tidak akan—"!"

Minseok bodoh, dan akan selalu bodoh.

Luhan tengah berdiri didepan Minseok dengan—

Dengan—

Dengan dada telanjangnya.

Aroma maskulin dan sabun bersih menguar dari setiap pori-pori Luhan, membuat kepala Minseok berantakan dan mulut terbuka bagaikan ikan mas koki. Minseok tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang mesum atau apa—tapi—demi cokelat yang bertaburan—dada Luhan—dan otot-ototnya…

KIM MINSEOK! SA-DAR-LAH!

Kemana motto 'tidak akan membiarkan Luhan menciummu lagi' pergi?

"Masuk." Minseok mengerjap, dan dengan ragu-ragu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Luhan sudah memakai T-Shirtnya (seperti seorang mahasiswa dan bukannya CEO berumur 23 tahun yang—ah sudahlah…) dan membaca sebuah buku yang judulnya tidak diketahui—atau dikenal—oleh Minseok. "Kau bisa mandi dan langsung ganti baju. Semuanya sudah kusiapkan didalam kamar mandi."

Minseok tidak dapat menghindar untuk dapat berfikir—apa bra dan celana dalamnya juga disiapkan Luhan?

Minseok menjerit kecil dan membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Minseok benar-benar, _benar-benar, _seorangidiot.

.

.

.

.

Menilai sebuah hotel memang harus dari bagaimana kamar mandi hotel tersebut didesain. Dalam kasus ini, Minseok yakin Hotel ini salah satu Hotel mumpuni yang terkenal namanya hingga luruhan lautan. _Bathtub _nya besar dan tidka memakan tempat, kaca cermin lengkap dengan pembersih wajah, tonik wajah, pengharum tubuh, sabun dan tumpukan handuk tebal dari hotel tersebut dengan manis menunggu disekeliling kamar mandi. Begitu pula dengan _shower _yang tertutup prisma segi empat transparan yang elegan dan wangi. Minseok sangat menikmati mandi panasnya dibawah shower saat itu.

Kecuali satu hal.

Minseok memandangi setelan didepannya.

Sebuah _lingerie _berwarna hitam yang berenda mawar dibagian tali pundaknya. _Lingerie _itu jatuh sampai paha, hanya saja—bagian yang tidak terekspos hanyalah bagian payudara dan _kemaluan _Minseok.

Minseok menjerit kecil karena—_she would look like a damn harlot if the story went like this!_

Minseok harus memakai baju—dan opsi memakai baju ini sudah pasti Minseok buang. Minseok tidak akan, tidak mungkin, dan tidak mau memakai baju memalukan anak bangsa dan Negara ini. Minseok hendak meraih bajunya yang ia pakai untuk datang kemari ketika ia melihat bajunya tersebut—

—terjatuh dan basah oleh air yang keluar dari bath tub.

Minseok menjerit dalam hati.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia perbuat?! Dia tidak mungkin keluar hanya dengan—dengan—_hal memalukan ini!_ Minseok masih punya harga diri, oke. Jadi jangan salahkan Minseok, ketika matanya menatap kemeja warna putih yang tadi Luhan pakai dan tanpa aba-aba dia langsung memakainya. Untunglah Kemeja Luhan sangat besar—walau masih terlalu pendek untuk Minseok (setengah paha masih terlalu pendek untuk Kim _kaku _Minseok) yang pasti, tidak terlalu transparan.

Setelah mematut dirinya di depan kaca dan tidak menemukan hal yang aneh, Minseok merasa dia harus keluar sekarang. Dengan malu-malu, Minseok membuka pintu dan segera duduk di atas tempat tidur, menutupi pahanya dengan selimut—

Yang serta merta sedang dipakai Luhan untuk tidur.

Selimut itu Luhan pakai untuk membuat semacam kepompong. Sehingga yang terlihat dari Luhan adalah—tidak ada sama sekali.

Minseok bersin.

Ya ampun, Minseok bergetar, dingin sekali! Minseok tidak berani membangunkan Luhan, Luhan pasti capek sekali.

Tapi, kenapa Luhan langsung tidur, sih? Apa dia tidak ingin menunggu Minseok? Apa—

Minseok menampar dirinya sendiri lagi, dan kemudian memutari kamar untuk mencari selimut. Setelah sepuluh menit Minseok menyerah dan memilih untuk menelepon manajer servis untuk memesan satu lagi selimut. Betapa lembut hati Minseok, hiks. Minseok duduk diatas sofa super nyaman yang tepat didepannya ada televisi lebar. Minseok menyalakan televisi itu untuk mencari stasiun televisi yang bermanfaat. Setelah lelah berputar-putar lagi, diapun berhenti di Disney Channel. (Iya, Minseok suka sekali nonton Disney Channel.)

"Kau tidak tidur."

Suara serak dan datar itu membuat jantung Minseok meloncat dari tenggorokan. "Kak Lu-Luhan." Minseok berkata dengan mencicit bak tikus kedinginan, apalagi ketika Luhan bangun dan menguap. Rambutnya yang diwarnai pirang kotor itu berantakan, namun menambahkan kesan _bad boy _yang Luhan milik—

"Apa yang kau pakai itu?" nada suara Luhan terdengar sangat tajam secara tiba-tiba. Minseok mengerjap kaget dan menunduk. "Uh, ba-bajunya kakak. Ti-tidak apa-apa kupakai, kan?"

Hening.

Apa apa-apa, ya? Minseok menjerit dalam hati, merutuki kebodohannya.

Luhan mengeluarkan suara erangan dan saat itu juga, suara bel pintu terdengar. Luhan langsung waspada. "Siapa itu?" Tanya Luhan. "Uh, _service boy,_" Minseok menjawab. "Aku tadi—mmm, mau minta selimut. Soalnya, selimutnya…" Luhan melirik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan nyaman. "Kau kan bisa bangunkan aku." Luhan mengerutkan dahi tanda tidak suka. "Tapi…"

Sekali lagi bel terdengar. Entah itu imajinasi Minseok atau apa, tapi Minseok seakan melihat Luhan mendelik kearah pintu? "Apa service boy nya lelaki?" Tanya Luhan, dan dia terdiam mendengar kebodohannya sendiri. Service _boy _sudah pasti lelaki, nak!

Memilih untuk tidak menjawab, Minseok berdiri. "Iya, sebentar." Minseok menggumam sendiri ketika dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, hanya saja tiba-tiba…

.

.

.

Kim Jongdae, _service boy _itu, mengerutkan wajah. Sudah beratus kali dia menekan tombol bel (oke, baru tiga kali, tapi Jongdae dapat banyak sekali masalah karena lambatnya pemilik kamar berjalan.) tapi pintu masih belum dibuka. Jongdae mengerjap.

Jangan-jangan, pemilik kamar ini…

…meninggal?

Jangan-jangan, pemilik kamar ini terbunuh oleh mafia penjahat dari Argentina dan Jongdae akan dijadikan tersangka pembunuhan jika Jongdae berani mendobrak pintu sekarang? Jongdae terpaku di lantai. Dia tidak mau jadi tersangka pembunuhan! Dia masih punya adik dan ibu yang harus dia beri makan. Kalau kakak laki-lakinya sih, persetan. Dia bisa mencari makan di ujung jalan! Kalau jongdae tidak ada, maka tidak ada yang menjaga adik perempuannya yang manis, yang perhatian dan cantik!

Padahal kita semua tahu kalau Kim Jongdae sudah keracunan komik Detektif Conan.

Nafas Jongdae kembali lega ketika ternyata pemilik kamar tidak meninggal—maksudnya, tertidur—dan bisa membuka pintu. "Permisi," Jongdae bernafas, "_Room_ _ser_-"

Jongdae terdiam ketika melihat sebuah pria tampan yang membungkus dirinya sendiri dari leher kebawah dengan selimut hotel. Dia diam namun wajah _bad mood_nya menunjukan bahwa dia. Sedang. Tidak. Ingin. _Diganggu_.

Jongdae tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kalau Jongdae tidak segera pergi, bukan dia yang akan jadi tersangka pembunuhan—dialah yang akan jadi korban pembunuhan.

.

.

.

.

"K-ka-kak—hn-ngggh!"

Luhan melepas Minseok dari dekapan tubuhnya. Ternyata Luhan tadi menyembunyikan tubuh Minseok didalam selimut hotel.

Minseok tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran Luhan.

"Kau ini gila, ya?" Luhan menggeram tiba-tiba, dan hal yang Minseok sadari selanjutnya adalah bahwa dia terpepet diantara pintu dan Luhan, dan bibir Minseok bersatu dengan bibir Luhan, dan kakinya melingkar di pinggang Luhan, dan tangan besar Luhan meremas pinggang, punggung, perut-! Luhan bahkan meremas bo-bokongnya!

"Kakak—ngh!" Minseok lagi-lagi dicium oleh Luhan yang bagaikan ingin meminum wajah Minseok saat itu juga. Luhan berhenti menciumi Minseok saat Minseok mengerang kekurangan oksigen dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tulang selangka Minseok. Minseok melebarkan mata dan mengeluarkan desahan kecil—yang membuat Luhan berhenti dan memandang Minseok.

Mata hitam keras bertemu hitam lembut.

"Kau harus menghentikan aku." Luhan menggeram frustasi. "Aku tidak bisa—ugh."

Dia menjatuhkan Minseok dengan lembut dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Minseok mempelajari bahwa sampai pagi Luhan tidak keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Francis Bonnefoy _adalah seorang pria tampan 'pembunuh wanita'. Bukan, bukan pembunuh yang masuk penjara. Dia hanya… sangat tampan dan artistic, pandangan matanya bisa membuat para wanita jatuh cinta. Dia juga orang yang nyentrik. Bagaimanapun, menjadi cucu seorang konglomerat terkenal mengharuskan dia menjadi orang yang nyentrik dan mencolok, agar tidak kalah dengan nama besar yang disandang olehnya.

Francis, anehnya, sangat suka dengan wanita.

Wanita apa saja.

Luhan tidak suka dengan kelakuan Francis.

Kelakuan Francis yang mana saja.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle et messieurs_!" sapa Francis dengan senyum manisnya kepada Minseok dan Minseok saja. Mata Luhan berkedut. "Selamat datang di Paris—Kota Prancis. Aku adalah cucu dari Thomas Bonneyfoy. Ini pasti Tuan Lu. _Tu est un beau garcon_." Francis tersenyum tenang dan berbalik ke Minseok. "Dan siapakah _Belle_ satu ini?"

"Kim—Kim Minseok." Minseok menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Ah! Nama yang eksotis, seperti matamu yang hitam itu."

Francis meraih tangan Minseok dan menciumnya—

Sebelum Luhan merebut tangan Minseok dan berkata tajam, "Aku suaminya."

"Ah, Tuan Lu. Ciuman di tangan sudah lumrah untuk orang-orang disekitar sini." Francis mengerling pada nona kecil dibelakang Luhan. "Jadi, kuharap kamu terbiasa, _Mon_ _ami_!"

Luhan tidak suka kelakuan Francis yang dengan sengaja berbicara pada Minseok, dan bukannya meminta izin pada _suami _Minseok. Sementara Minseok tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa senang ketika Luhan menarik tangannya dari bibir Francis yang lembut namun agak mencurigakan tersebut.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." Luhan berkata ketika Francis dan Junmyeon berbicara soal fasilitas Hotel ternama milik Thomas Bonnefoy ini.

"Aku tidak dekat-dekat dengannya." Minseok berkata balik.

Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi pada Minseok sejak saat itu hingga mereka sampai di _La_ _Etoile_—_The_ _Star_, hotel milik Tuan Thomas. Tuan Thomas sendiri sudah menunggu dengan senyum ramah dan mata biru hangatnya tersebut. "Tuan Lu dan istrinya yang cantik. Serta…?" Tuan Thomas menatap Junmyeon sambil berjabat tangan dengan Luhan sejenak. "Dia temanku." Kata Luhan, membuat Junmyeon mengerjap dan tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana menurut anda tentang hotel saya?" Tanya Tuan Thomas, mengabaikan Junmyeon. "Saya sangat tersanjung diundang ke hotel anda." Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan, wajah Luhan terlihat sangat bosan.

"_Tres Bien_!" Tuan Thomas berseru dengan excited. "Francis akan membawa anda berdua ke kamar anda." Francis membungkuk ala _gentleman _dan mengedip sejenak pada Minseok.

Luhan mengejang.

"Lewat sini, tuan-tuan dan _sayangku_," kata Francis, mengalamatkan Minseok lebih special dibandingkan dua laki-laki lainnya. Minseok mengerjap bingung tapi mengikut perkataan Francis. "Sayang, apa makanan kesukaanmu?" Tanya Francis tiba-tiba kepada Minseok. "Eh," Minseok hendak mundur saja tapi tangan Francis tiba-tiba merangkulnya dengan erat. "Uh," Minseok hanya tergaga bagaikan orang tolol.

"Hmm?" Francis mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok. "A-aku suka omelette!" seru Minseok cepat-cepat dan mendorong wajah Francis dari wajahnya. "Waah, makanan yang sederhana tapi legit. Pasti seperti dirimu, bukan?"

Minseok tidak tahu harus merasa apa sekarang—karena Francis seperti tidak merasakan aura _membunuh _dari belakang mereka, atau pura-pura tidak merasakan? "T-Tuan Bonnefoy, mungkin sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke kamar kami," Junmyeon menengahi dengan bijak. Luhan yang marah sama dengan Luhan yang menakutkan. "Baiklah. Ayo, _mon_ _ami_~" Francis merangkul Minseok lebih dekat, dan—

"Francis!"

Bentakan itu terdengar sangat menakutkan bahkan Luhan mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit kesamping untuk melihat wanita berambut pendek berjalan kearah mereka dengan gerakan yang menakutkan. Dia merentet dengan bahasa Prancis super cepat dan bisa dipastikan bahwa dia tengah memaki-maki Francis. Francis hanya mengaduh-aduh bahagia ketika tangan wanita itu dengan gemasnya mencapit telinga milik Francis.

Selang beberapa saat, wanita itu terdiam dan memandang Minseok yang ketakutan.

Hening.

"_Oh my god_," cewek itu terkesiap. "_I'm sorry. Did I scare you, Mon ami_?" katanya lembut kepada Minseok dan meringis minta maaf pada Luhan dan Junmyeon. "Maafkan aku. Francis bisa… jadi sangat kurang ajar kepada wanita, seperti yang sudah kalian lihat pada Mon ami satu ini." Wanita itu mengelus kepala Minseok lembut, dan berkata, "Namaku Bumi. Kalian bisa datang padaku jika ada masalah."

Luhan mendengus.

Masalah.

Benar-benar kata yang tepat untuk lima hari di Prancis ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok menyisir rambutnya yang sudah rapih kebelakang.

Malam sudah larut.

Pintu sudah dikunci, dan—

Luhan masih mandi.

Minseok berfikir apakah dia harus tidur duluan? Tapi dia akan dicap sebagai istri yang durhaka. Ah, tidak. Minseok tidak ingin membuat Luhan berkata seperti itu. Karena itu dia menunggu Luhan untuk selesai mandi dan—

Dan?

Dan apa?

Minseok memerah ketika ingat dua ciuman yang sudah lalu.

ARGH! MINSEOK SUDAH GI-LA!

Entah apa yang Minseok pikirkan sekarang, tapi kecupan liar dari Luhan terus menerus menghantui kepalanya sekarang. Rasa bibir Luhan seperti sesuatu yang menyenangkan, dan manis, tapi juga keras dibandingkan bibir Minseok. Minseok kecil suka sekali membayangkan seperti apa ciuman pertamanya ketika ia besar nanti. Akankah ciumannya berakhir dengan seorang pangeran? Ciumannya pasti lembut dan manis.

Tak disangka ciuman pertamanya berakhir kasar, bergairah dan panas—

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Minseok untuk entah berapa kalinya meloncat keudara karena suara seorang Luhan. "Uh," Minseok tergagap dengan bodohnya. Luhan mengerutkan dahi, namun kemudian menghela nafas dan duduk disamping Minseok. Minseok tercicit kecil.

"Minseok." Luhan terdengar sangat seksi—arghhhhh kim minseok, _stop it!_

"Y-ya, kak?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Aku ingin kau menjauhi Bonnefoy."

Minseok mengerjap. "Pria itu—Thomas Bonneyfoy, Pria licik. Dia mengundang kita kemari untuk menjalin hubungan dengan perusahaan kita berdua, tapi aku tahu kalau Thomas merupakan kakek tua yang benar-benar menyeramkan. Dia akan mengambil seluruh kekayaan kita dan melempar kita ke tong sampah ketika kita tidak mempunyai uang lagi." Luhan menatap Minseok. Minseok semakin bingung. Bagaimana mungkin? Paman Thomas yang terlihat sangat baik hati itu…

"Dan," Luhan melanjutkan, "Aku ingin kau jauhi Bonnefoy yang satunya."

"Francis?"

Luhan mendelik sejenak seakan nama yang Minseok katakana dari mulutnya adalah nama yang terlarang. "Ya, pria itu."

"Kenapa?" Minseok mengerutkan dahi.

"Karena kau istriku."

Hening.

Minseok mengangguk kecil.

Luhan menatap Minseok lama. "Boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" Luhan menaikan alis. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Hening lagi. Ah, keheningan ini sudah familiar untuk mereka. "Kenapa?" Luhan terlihat berfikir. "Kenapa… hm…" Minseok semakin merasa canggung. Luhan tak juga kunjung menjawab sampai akhirnya mata Luhan menusuknya dalam.

"Karena aku pemilikmu."

Wajah Minseok pasti sudah sewarna kepiting rebus. "Aku… milik kakak?" Bisik Minseok, dan tiba-tiba Luhan sudah berada dekat, _dekat _sekali disamping Minseok. "Ya," desah Luhan, suaranya secara magis turun satu tangga dan serak. "Kau milikku. Kan?" jemari Luhan yang terasa lembut mengelus tangan Minseok yang sewarna opalit itu. Minseok merasa bulu tangannya meremang. "Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Luhan. "Ngh," Minseok hanya mengangguk kecil.

Luhan memeluk tubuh Minseok dengan erat secara tiba-tiba.

Minseok ternganga.

"Kau mungil sekali," Leher Luhan bergetar diatas kepala Minseok, dan Minseok merasa, secara aneh, nyaman. "Kau cukup makan?"

"Aku sudah makan." Minseok menjawab malu-malu. Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memberikan perhatian pada Minseok seperti ini? Minseok tidak berani berfikir jauh-jauh. "Masak?" seakan tidak percaya, Luhan mengelus punggung Minseok dan turun ke pinggangnya. "Aku hanya merasakan tulang saja." Minseok pasti sedang pusing atau apa, tapi dia merasa tangan Luhan gemetaran sejenak. "Makanlah yang teratur. Aku tidak mau kau seperti tulang berjalan."

"Tapi…"

"Hmm?" suara berat Luhan terasa timbul tenggelam. Minseok menyadari kalau matanya sudah tidak dapat diajak kompromi. "Kak, Luhan." Minseok menguap. Luhan menatap Minseok datar. "Kenapa… baik padaku?" bisik Minseok.

"Karena kau istriku."

Minseok mengangguk tidak jelas, semakin ditarik kantuk. "Kalau… aku bukan istrimu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab.

Toh Minseok sudah jatuh ke dunia tidur.

Tanpa Minseok ketahui, Luhan tersenyum.

"Kalau kau bukan istriku, ya… hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Serious corner :_

Aku ngerasa kalau cerita ini jalan terlalu cepat. Tadinya aku Cuma mau bikin twoshot, tapi aku memang nggak bisa bikin certa berplot tanpa memperpanjang masalah. Secara, aku paling nggak suka cerita berflow kecepetan. Aku juga ngerasa disini Luhannya bergerak terlalu cepat. Terlalu aneh buat seseorang yang dingin. Ugh. Aku kecewa banget. Semoga reader-ssi semua mengerti, ya. Karena mungkin di shot depan semuanya akan selesai.

Dan aku mengganti 'oppa' dengan'kakak'. Karena ternyata emang nggak enak memanggil orang dengan sebutan 'oppa', ya. Huft. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, FF ini nggak akan ada lemon. Karena dilihat dari sisi kepolosan Minseok, dan faktor lain (yang akan diberi tahu chapter terakhir) nggak memungkinkan adanya _sexual intercourse other than groping and kissing._

_Bastardo's corner:_

So, I lied. Aku bilang ada good lime, tapi ternyata tidak ada… jreng jreng JRENG JRENG!

hahahahahHAHAHAHA. Aku suka menggoda pembaca. DAN DUA TAMBAHAN KARAKTER LAIN HAHA. AKU SUKA SEKALI NAMA BUMI. FF ini tadinya mau berakhir sekarang. Tapi… sepertinya ngerush sekali. Saya nggak mau bikin semuanya jadi keliatan pointless. Jadi mungkin chapter depan kali ya? Sabar saja, semuanya~

saya terharu lho sama reviewnya, panjang-panjang! /joged Caesar

_Mikolamiko : 500 thumbs lebay amat xDDD iya saya juga suka… abis bosen sama Luhan yang terlalu posesif di irl xDD yaudh nulis yang menyimpang aja dehhh_

_BluePrince14 : makasih! xDD tenang aja ada kok. Iya Luhan nunggu di kamar lagi bakar bantal, biasa. _

_Xiubaoo : Luhan ga ganteng, wajahnya norak xDD ah makasih, haha… aku udah update cepet nih! REVIEW YAAAA /ditusuksamaluhan_

_Melody : waaaah, makasih :") ah aku jadi kinjong nih di gombalin kamu aaaaa deg-degan /apa aku ga pernah hiatus kalo bisa jangan xDD _

_Frdinda : SALAM PRAMUKA! Iya makasih, ff ini emang jancuk (?) tar dulu, jancuk apa ya? ._.a tenang, lanjut kok, walau progresnya selambat Kai yang lagi ngebengongin pacarnya doi xDD _

_Miyuk : iya say, minggu kemarin aku vakum dua minggu ada ujian xDDD_

_Kyungmin2115 : tenang dilanjutin kok! Haha unik ya? Apa belum pernah ada yang buat? _

_Casproduction : ada koook!ini lanjutannyaaaa~_

_Keeki : iya, aku lagi belajar bahasa prancis haha tau aja! xD ini dilanjut :DDD_

_Cacxa : hmmm adegan apa nih xDDD _

_Hyona21 : nggak, ini multichap __)_

_Lilis kepo : tau gak, aku ngakak baca UN mu xDD gapapa manis kok. Nggak terlalu girly? Ga salah? Minseoknya saya gambarkan terlalu girly lho. Ntar deh saya bikin FF yang pemeran utamanya badass. (tapi bukan Lumin /spoiler)_

_Mumu : AH MUMU LAGI. Iyaaa hantui aja aku. Siapa yang ga mau dihantui si mumu yang mumumumu banget ini. /apa_

_ : nggak, ini makalah. xDDD makasih, aku merasa senang banget lho :""**_

_DeerBaozi90 : buset kafir xDD makasih, iya Minseok noona memang sangat saya cintai dan kalian cintai juga (apaan sih) oh kalo kamu ponakan Jongdae bilangin sama dia, hair dryer gue mane. Masak dikutil sama die. Jangan lupa lho! xDD_

_LoD Samara : halla, Lod Voldemort. (namanya bukan gitu) (sama aja kan) (nggak sama) (ditabok bolakbalik) becanda. xDD halo! Bagian diri anda ya? Wah makasih /apaan sih gaje deh iya, disini Luhan itu coolnya menyaingi isi kulkas. Dan iya, saya juga bingung kenapa Minseok yang manis gitu dianggurin aja, apa dia sengaja ya? Kan melon kalo di anggurin tiga hari jadi tambah mateng, apa dia mau gitu juga ke Minseok? Hanya Allah dan Luhan yang tahu. U_U_

_Loluuuuu : JANGAN PELUK AKU PIPI AKU STERIL CUMA BUAT KAK MINSEOK. (apaan) udah aku bilang garuk punggung aku aja. Dingin!Luhan. hm. Ka-kamu gapapa kan. (sok baik)_

_Kuro91 : iya salahkan Loluuuuu karena sudah membuat saya jatuh cinta ke dunia GS._

_Twentae : hye darling KAMU NGAPAIN PAKE CAPSLOCK DI TEMPAT SUCI INI HAH KELUAR KAMU (apa sih) iya udah ditunggu atuh itu lagi bakar petasan ntar ketinggalan lho. Nggak ada hubungan sama Taemin sih, tapi ya kalo imajinasi membawa anda kesitu… uh… baiklah…_

_Kehabisan tenaga? Minum extra j0sssss doooooong! /malah promosi dia_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : disclaimed_

_Warning : ugh... ga ada warning yang berarti. _

_Author note : none? Maaf kalau aku kesannya hilang-timbul terus u_u aku sebenernya nulis di ff.n ini Cuma sekedar pemuas dahaga nulis fanfic, jadi masih belum konsisten QoQ maafkan diriku ini yawww_

_Dan, di chapter terakhir ada yang bilang Jongdae kok double role. Sebenernya Jongdae kakaknya Minseok sama Jongdae si service boy beda. Karena denger-denger marga 'Kim' sama nama 'Jongdae' pasaran di korea XDD emang dasar Si ChenChen, nama aja pasaran gitu. Ckck. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

Langkah dan ayunan kaki bersahut-sahutan, seakan memulai genderang perang. Dari jauh, suara siulan pisau yang terlempar terdengar.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Mungkin."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kekehan. "Dia tidak mungkin sekeras kepala itu."

Hening. "Bocah itu _memang _sekeras kepala itu. apa yang membuat dia jadi CEO di usia 23 tahun selain itu?"

Suara letusan pistol.

Raungan.

Dan...

"_kalau begitu, akan aku paksa." _

_._

_._

Pagi itu, Minseok bangun disambut dengan tempat tidur yang kosong. Kemana Luhan? Minseok mengucek matanya dan menguap pelan.

"Sudah bangun? Cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Kita akan makan pagi." Suara Luhan memasuki gendang telinga Minseok. Minseok hanya mengangguk, kantuk masih sangat kental di kedua matanya. Luhan tengah menonton suatu siaran berita yang menayangkan berita dalam bahasa Prancis. Walau Minseok belajar bahasa Prancis di sekolah, tapi lidah maupun otak Minseok masih belum mau kompromi dengan segala _etre_ dan _verbe. _

Selesai mandi, Minseok segera mengganti bajunya didalam kamar mandi. Tidurnya nyaman sekali. Minseok tidak pernah merasa senyaman itu ketika tidur. Mengingat-ingat dan kemudian memerah karena kejadian tadi malam, Minseok segera menutup kedua belah pipinya yang sewarna skarlet. Kak Luhan kenapa ya? Pikir Minseok. Apa dia sakit? Atau dia berkepribadian ganda?

Bukannya Minseok mau menjelek-jelekkan Luhan atau apa, tapi masalahnya adalah, Minseok sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Luhan. Mereka sudah menikah hampir satu bulan lebih, dan selama itu pula Luhan memperlakukannya bak orang asing. Semenjak pergi ke pesta saja dia jadi seperti ini... ciuman panas yang mereka bagi membuat pipi putih bak roti kukus Minseok memerah lagi. "Pasti bakalan lama hilangnya," desis Minseok malu sambil menatap pipi merahnya.

Lebih baik dia tidak berharap lebih. Luhan tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Ini bukan fiksi. Mungkin Luhan hanya merasa kesepian atau apa... Minseok mati-matian mencari alasan rasional atas sentuhan-sentuhan yang Luhan kirimkan padanya sewaktu dia sadar tadi malam. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara Luhan menyentuhnya sewaktu dia tertidur, atau dia akan histeris selama tiga puluh menit penuh dan menolak keluar dari kamar mandi.

Setelah yakin dia terlihat pantas untuk keluar, Minseok membuka pintu untuk berhadapan dengan dada bidang Luhan. "Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Luhan, nadanya agak datar namun jika Minseok teliti sedikit saja, dia akan menangkap sedikit nada khawatir disana. "ah, maaf." Minseok mengedip merasa bersalah. "Yah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera turun, aku sudah lapar." Luhan berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke pintu.

"Kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Luhan. Sadar yang ditanyakan Luhan adalah wajahnya yang memerah sedari tadi, Minseok gelagapan. "Ng. Ta-tadi kepeleset. Lalu jatuh." Bagus. Bohong yang bagus. Mana ada kepleset tapi yang merah pipinya? Yang ada seluruh wajahnya yang merah! Kereta pikiran Minseok yang kacau terputus jadi dua belas ketika tangan Luhan merangkum wajahnya. Seakan takut Minseok pecah, Luhan mengelus pipi Minseok. "Masih sakit?" tanya Luhan, kerutan khawatir muncul di dahi Luhan.

"Ng-nggak—" Minseok mendorong Luhan menjauh, kaget. Minseok menggigit bibir. Luhan kenapa, sih?

Luhan terlihat agak bingung sebelum dia kembali menjadi datar. "Ya sudah. Cepat jalan."

Sewaktu mereka menuju ke restoran di lantai bawah, Minseok merasa sangat bingung. Dia merasa Luhan aneh. Secara tidak langsung dia merasa takut akan Luhan yang terus menerus melancarkan serangan dalam tanda kutip yang tidak bisa dibilang membabi namun cukup intens. Bukannya Minseok tidak suka dengan Luhan. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak suka dengan wajah tampan Luhan. Tapi... Minseok hanya merasa asing dan tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

"Kak Luhan." Minseok menjawab tanpa berfikir sebelum akhirnya memerah dengan sukses. Apa yang sudah dia katakan? Luhan menatap Minseok sedikit kaget sebelum akhirnya _ menyeringai._

Menyeringai, saudara-saudara. Bukan tersenyum, atau apa.

"Kau memikirkanku?" Apa ini hanya imaji Minseok, namun terselip nada menggoda di perkataan Luhan? Minseok tidak habis pikir. "Ugh," Minseok hanya bisa menggigit bibir entah malu atau tidak nyaman. Luhan hanya berdeham kecil dan berjalan lebih cepat dari Minseok, seakan ingin meninggalkan Minseok dibelakang. Minseok, mau tidak mau, mengikuti Luhan. Sesampainya di restoran, mereka segera mengambil piring dan mengambil makanan yang sudah disiapkan.

"Mana Junmyeon-ssi?" tanya Minseok ketika sadar kalau mereka hanya berdua. Biasanya Junmyeon akan selalu ikut kemanapun mereka pergi sebagai scheduler yang baik. "Dia sedang mengurusi pesta yang akan kita datangi nanti malam. Ternyata dia adalah salah satu pengurus _ballroom _yang akan dipakai, jadi dia izin untuk tidak kerja hari ini," kata Luhan melahap _bacon _nya dengan tenang.

Berarti, mereka hanya berdua?

Minseok tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya berdebar keras dan tangannya langsung gemetaran ketika mengambil air minum. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Tidak ada Junmyeon = tidak ada jadwal. Apa ini berarti mereka akan bersantai-santai saja di kamar? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau...?

Minseok merasa ingin mandi lagi. Dan tidak keluar dari kamar mandi sampai mereka _take_ _off_ ke Korea.

"Halo,"

Suara itu terdengar jelas dibelakang Minseok. Minseok berbalik dan—"F-Francis?"

"Iya, cantik. kamu sedang apa disini—bersama suamimu?" Francis memandang Minseok dan hanya Minseok saja, membuat Minseok sedikit tidak enak karena wajah Luhan jadi menggelap seketika. "Aku sedang sarapan," Minseok tertawa canggung. "Oh ya? Cantik, boleh aku mengajakmu berjalan-jalan nanti siang? Kudengar Mr. Kim tidak memberikan jadwal apa-apa padamu hari ini," Francis terlihat sangat ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang semakin lama semakin bete saja. "Ngg... kalau jalan bareng, aku..." Minseok tidak habis pikir dengan Francis. Dia sudah punya suami, demi tuhan. Kenapa juga Francis mendekati Minseok segencar ini?

"Dia akan pergi denganku nanti." Luhan memotong omongan Minseok dengan sangat kalemnya, membuat Minseok sedikit terkejut. Dia akan pergi nanti? Apa Luhan sudah bilang? Francis terlihat agak kecewa, walau dia tersenyum lagi seperti sedia kala. "Kalau begitu, baiklah! Maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggu acara sarapan kalian. _Au_ _revoir_!" Francis menjauhi mereka dengan senyum bodohnya. Luhan terlihat sebal sekaligus puas. Minseok mengunyah telur dengan sedikit bingung.

"Memang kita mau kemana nanti siang?" tanya Minseok. "Ke Museum Louvre," Luhan berkata datar. "Museum yang ada Monalisa-nya itu?!" Minseok berkata terkejut. Walau dia bukan orang seni dan sulit untuk mengapresiasi seni, Minseok selalu ingin belajar. Seperti apa sih Monalisa yang dibincangkan orang-orang itu? tentu saja Minseok sudah pernah melihat seperti apa Monalisa itu di Internet, namun hal asli dan yang palsu kan berbeda jauh.

"Kau suka lukisan?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, tapi aku ingin tahu seperti apa Monalisa itu," kata Minseok senang. Dia pasti akan menikmati perjalanan ke museum itu. Luhan terlihat tidka ingin bicara lagi, sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"Minseok-ah," katanya dengan suara datar, namun Minseok merasa hatinya bergetar menangkap kelembutan dibalik datarnya Luhan. "Selama sebulan ini... aku tahu hubungan kita bukan hubungan yang terbaik. Aku bukan suami yang baik. Melihatmu terkekang oleh semua ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku berusahan menjauh darimu untuk memberikan sedikit privasi, tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa melakukannya." Luhan berdeham ketika mengakhiri pidatonya dan menjilat bibirnya. Minseok terkejut. Tak disangka Luhan juga memperhatikan keinginan Minseok. Selama ini Minseok berfikir kalau Luhan adalah seseorang yang hanya memikirkan jalan sendiri, orang lurus yang tidak akan terbengkokan. Tapi sepertinya Minseok salah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tidak ada _candle light dinner. _Tidak ada alunan musik jazz atau piano yang merdu, atau mawar merah dari Luhan. Tidak ada yang namanya kondisi mendukung. Luhan mengutarakan perasaannya secara spontan dan tidak dibuat-buat, dia bahkan mengatakannya ditengah-tengah makan pagi, disaat orang-orang terlihat mengantuk untuk makan.

Hari ini benar-benar aneh. Seaneh airmata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari pelupuk mata Minseok dan meluncur bebas ke lantai yang berkilapan.

"Minseok?" Luhan terlihat khawatir. "Maaf, apa aku salah bicara?" Lagi-lagi. Minseok merasa lagi kehangatan Luhan yang tidak terpancar secara eksplisit. Rasanya kehangatan Luhan seperti pelukan—pelukan hangat yang menyenangkan.

"Ah—A-aku," Minseok tersedak, dan Luhan pindah tempat dan duduk disamping Minseok, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Minseok. Tidak ingin dia pecah. Minseok itu seperti gelas kaca. Mudah pecah. Begitulah filosofi Luhan setiap melihat Minseok. "Aku—juga minta m-maaf a-atas semua yang sudah aku lakukan, kak. A-aku bukan istri yang baik." Dan air mata penyesalan jatuh, bersama air mata kerinduan, air mata kemarahan dan air mata-air mata lain yang sudah ia bendung. Dia rindu teman-temannya, dia marah atas omongan tajam Luhan, dia ingin tertawa bebas seperti dulu. Tangisan Minseok yang sekarang bagaikan air bah, campur aduk dengan banyak sekali emosi.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Luhan menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. "Dari kecil kau memang..."

"Apa?" Minseok tidak mendengar perkataan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Tidak."

Sementara itu, dari jauh Pria berdarah prancis yang namanya pun hampir sama dengan nama negaranya tersenyum geli, namun matanya menunjukan kemenangan sarat akan kelicikan.

"Aku menang."

.

.

.

Siang itu mereka sudah beranjak dari hotel mereka dan pergi ke museum Louvre. Museum itu terletak di Rive Droite Seine. Banyak sekali peninggalan bersejarah dipamerkan di Museum seluas 60.000 lebih meter persegi tersebut. Karya pelukis seperti Raphael, Davinci, atau pematung seperti Agrippa yang terkenal ada disana.

Piramida raksasa yang sangat besar dan terbuat dari kaca berdiri megah dan sempurna. "Whoaaaa," Minseok terlihat sangat senang, Luhan pikir. Pipinya semakin merah saja. "Manis," bisik Luhan. "Apa?" Minseok mengedip ke arahnya, dan Luhan hanya menggeleng dengan wajah datar. "Kak, aku lihat kesana, ya!" Minseok ngacir meninggalkan Luhan menuju piramida itu, untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Kau suka dengan Piramida kami?"

Luhan mengangkat alis melihat orang yang bertanya padanya. Perempuan yang kemarin mengomeli Francis... siapa namanya? Bumi? Luhan malas mengingatnya. Sedang apa dia ada disini? Apalagi bertanya dengan pertanyaan menjebak itu.

Prancis adalah orang-orang yang kental dan mengagungkan keortodoksan. Selain itu, bentuk futuristik dari piramida ini juga menentang keberadaan dari museum Louvre itu sendiri, yang kental sekali dengan struktur klasik. Karena itu piramida ini menimbulkan kontroversi yang cukup besar. Walau yang membuat adalah orang Prancis, bangunan limas segitiga didepannya ini diadopsi dari piramida yang ada di Mesir. Bila Luhan bilang dia menyukai Piramida itu, Luhan pasti akan di remehkan karena 'selera'nya yang tidak sepadan dengan orang Prancis. Jika dia bilang dia tidak suka, sama saja menghina Prancis itu sendiri.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan bangunan. Menurutku semuanya sama saja." Dan itu benar. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum kecut dan berkata lagi, "Istrimu terlihat sangat senang hari ini. Manis sekali, _mademoiselle." _Katanya, suaranya penuh dengan kelembutan. "Dia hanya tidak pernah datang kemari," kata Luhan. "Sedang apa kau ada disini?" Luhan menohok perempuan itu.

"Memangnya museum ini milikmu saja?" Perempuan itu terkekeh dan melipat tangan. "Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati."

"Terhadap Bonneyfoy, kan? Aku sudah tahu." Luhan pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu. "Jangan meremehkan Bonneyfoy, Mr. Lu." Seru Perempuan itu. "Kau akan tergilas oleh mereka sekalinya kau mengecilkan mereka."

"Siapa yang mengecilkan mereka?" Luhan menatap wanita sok tau didepannya sebal. "Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku dan istriku lagi," Luhan menuju ke arah Minseok dan menarik tangan Minseok. "Eh? Kak, ada apa?" tanya Minseok kaget, asyik melihat interior bagian luar museum Louvre. "Katanya mau cepat-cepat lihat?" tanya Luhan sebal. Minseok memandang kebelakang dan tanpa sengaja melihat Bumi-ssi yang kemairn bersama Francis tengah memandang mereka tajam.

Sebelum Minseok bisa mengkonfirmasi penglihatannya, Luhan sudah mendorongnya masuk ke dalam pintu Museum. Bahkan bagian dalam museumnya sangat megah dan luas, koridornya tidak terlihat dari pintu satu ke pintu yang lain. Bahkan dindingnya terhias oleh ukiran berwarna emas brilian. Mereka melewati banyak sekali patung-patung, lukisan, benda-benda bersejarah, dan lain-lain.

"tempat ini bagus sekali, ya," Minseok berkata dengan mulut ternganga. Luhan hanya memutar bola mata. "Katamu, kamu mau lihat Monalisa?" tanya Luhan. "Iya, memang." Kata Minseok. "Tuh Monalisa-nya."

Mata Minseok langsung membulat dan dia tersenyum lebar. "Mana?!" Luhan menunjuk beberapa orang yang berkumpul didepan sebuah lukisan. Tentu saja, pikir Minseok sedikit kecewa. Tidak mungkin orang-orang mau membiarkan Lukisan mahasastra buatan Davinci sendirian begitu saja.

Sebuah lukisan sebesar tangan minseok membentang terpisah dari keramaian karena adanya pembatas berwarna merah. Gambar seorang wanita yang duduk dengan anggunnya dan tangan bertopang diatas buku dengan latar belakang pegunungan berwarna kuning kehijauan memenuhinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu terkenal, orang-orang bilang senyum serta struktur wajah yang unik yang membuatnya tersohor. Minseok kurang begitu paham, tapi begitu dia bertatapan dengan mata yang bagai bisa melihat segala itu, Minseok jadi sedikit respek dengan lukisan ini.

"Pasti dia berkali-kali dicuri," kata Minseok sedih.

"Ini bukan yang asli," kata Luhan datar. "Hah? Tahu darimana?" Minseok mengerutkan dahi. "Prosedur museum terkenal. Selain itu, lukisannya terlalu halus—tidak seperti Monalisa yang asli. Untung tidak ada pengamat seni yang kental disini," Luhan berkata sambil menggaruk dahinya. "Kenapa kakak tahu?" tanya Minseok lagi. Luhan menaikkan bahu, "Aku sudah sering kesini. Mata juga cukup tajam."

Pantas saja kak Luhan kelihatan tidak kagum dengan arsitektur disini, pikir Minseok kagum. "Ayo kita pergi," kata Minseok menarik tangan Luhan. "Kenapa? Bukannya lama-lama saja disana," kata Luhan malas. "Aku agak takut dengan lukisan itu."

Luhan mendengus. "Apa yang kau takutkan dari lelaki tua itu?"

"Lelaki? Tapi Monalisa perempuan," kata Minseok bingung. "Entah. Katanya Monalisa dibuat berdasarkan struktur wajah pelukisnya sendiri, yaitu Da Vinci yang tersohor. Setelah diteliti lewat bone detector, memang ada kejelasan yang signifikan." Luhan berkata. "Berarti Da Vinci keren dong ya kak? Kukira itu istri Da Vinci," seru Minseok. Dia tahu Da Vinci merupakan jenius di masanya. tapi dia tak tahu Da Vinci sejenius itu!

"Mana ada istri," dengus Luhan. "Dia kan homoseksual."

"Apa!" Minseok terdengar lebih penasaran lagi. "Tapi, dia kan..."

"Ada catatan sejarah yang bilang dia punya kekasih, namanya Mon Salai." Kata Luhan, menjelaskan. "Da Vinci pernah melukis wajah Mon Salai, dan ternyata tarikan senyuman Mon Salai mirip sekali dengan senyuman Monalisa. Lelaki yang luar biasa cantik."

"Ah... Mon salai... Mona...lisa?" Minseok mengerjap. "Mon Salai kalau di putar bisa jadi Monalisa kan, ya, kak?"

Luhan merasa dia sedang menjelaskan materi kepada anak kecil yang penasaran, tapi percayalah, Luhan tidak keberatan jika anak kecilnya semanis ini. Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah membungkuk dan mencium bibir Minseok. Lama.

"Ka—kakak," Minseok gemetaran. Dia sangat kaget. "Refleks," Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengajak Minseok berjalan lagi. Ciuman Luhan ampuh mendiamkan Minseok selama perjalanan mereka ditengah koridor. Minseok berfikir kalau Luhan ternyata memiliki wawasan yang luas. Tak heran Luhan sangat pintar dan cerdas, dan... tampan...

Ups.

Tidak ada hubungannya kepintaran dan ketampanan, kan?

Mata Minseok menangkap sebuah pahatan relief—seorang pria yang berdiri diatas setan yang tertelingkup ditanah. Tangannya mengangkat keatas, wajahnya menunjukan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Tulisan dibawahnya adalah _St. Michael Defeats Satan _beserta penjelasannya dalam bahasa Inggris dan Prancis_. _Disebelah kirinya juga ada sebuah patung wanita tanpa tangan yang telanjang. "Venus de Milo!" pekik Minseok antusias, membuat Luhan sedikit kaget.

"Kau cukup tahu juga soal ini, ya," kata Luhan datar. Minseok tersenyum kecil. "Aku pernah melihatnya dibuku. Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa yang aslinya."

"Kalau kau mau, kita akan kesini lagi nanti." Luhan terlihat ingin menambahkan perkataannya lagi, tapi dia malah diam. Minseok menaikkan alis. "Kak Luhan?" Luhan masih diam saja. "Kak, aku kesana dulu, ya!" Minseok tersenyum gugup ke Luhan dan berjalan ke ujung koridor. Setelah sampai disana dia melihat guci yang digambar sangat artistik sekali, lalu potret foto punggung wanita gemuk yang telanjang yang duduk disebuah kasur. Judulnya, _The Bather. _Mananya yang si Pemandi? Minseok tidak mengerti apa yang keren dari gambar itu. apa wanita ini sakit, jadi dia mau mandi saja diatas tempat tidur? Atau dia sedang mau melakukan suatu ritual sesat, sehingga harus mandi di dalam kamar? Atau—

Minseok merasa tasnya diambil dan Minseok baru sadar kalau tasnya dicopet! "Ah!" Minseok berlari mengejar pencuri itu. kenapa di Museum megah seperti ini ada pencopetan?! Didalam tas itu ada semuanya—uang, handphone, dan paspor. Kalau uang dan handphone sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi didalam situ juga ada paspor! Wuah!

"Tunggu!"

Sebelum Minseok bisa mengejarnya, pencopet itu tertangkap oleh Luhan dan dibanting ke lantai. Orang-orang seketika mengerumuni mereka, dan penjaga museum datang. "Beraninya kau mengambil tas istriku," damprat Luhan dalam bahasa Prancis. Penjaga Museum itu kemudian membawa si pencopet menuju ke bawah, sementara Kurator museum meminta maaf pada Luhan berkali-kali. Minseok tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka, tapi sepertinya Kurator itu mengemis ampun dari Luhan. Beberapa menit kemudian Minseok dan Luhan keluar. "Benar-benar, deh," Luhan menggeram. "Kau tidak diapa-apakan, kan? Dia sana memang tingkat kriminalitasnya cukup tinggi, tak jarang ada pencopetan dalam museum."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Minseok buru-buru melihat isi tasnya. Tidak ada yang hilang. "Apa ada yang hilang?" tanya Luhan. "Tidak, tidak ada kok." Minseok tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Sudah jam... tujuh malam?" Luhan menghela nafas. "Tak disangka kita disini cukup lama."

"Tapi menyenangkan lho, kak!" kata Minseok. Beberapa detik kemudian perutnya menggerung, sepertinya tidak sependapat dengan Minseok. "Kau lapar?" tanya Luhan datar. Minseok mengangguk malu-malu. "Ayo, kita segera pergi dari sini." Luhan menarik tangan Minseok sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di handphonenya. Sepertinya memang sudah wajar untuk mereka menyentuh tangan satu sama lain, sehingga si pemalu Minseok pun tidak lagi merasa canggung.

Mereka sudah saling menghangat.

Museum Louvre terlihat menawan dengan lampu memandikan dinding berwarna _beige_ roma mereka. begitu juga dengan Piramida Louvre, terlihat gagah bak pengawal dengan lampu sorot didalam kubah piramid tersebut. Orang-orang disekeliling merek banyak yang berfoto dan bercanda tawa. Warna langit yang seperti dijatuhi tinta menambah kemisteriusan dari Louvre. Museum dan Piramida Louvre seperti melambai kepada kepergian kedua sejoli tersebut ketika Minseok menaiki mobil Luhan.

"Kita akan kemana sekarang, kak?" tanya Minseok.

"Kita makan di Eiffel." Kata Luhan menutup handphonenya.

"E-Eiffel?" Minseok kaget. "Memangnya kita bisa makan disana, kak?"

"Ya bisa, lah. Kan disana ada restorannya." Luhan menggelengkan kepala akan kenaifan Minseok. "Bukannya kita butuh reservasi, ya kak?" Minseok mungkin tidak tahu seperti apa restoran di eiffel, tapi Minseok tahu setiap restoran mahal selalu butuh reservasi jauh sebelum hari H.

"Aku memesan reservasi kilat." Kata Luhan datar. "Oh, begitu." Minseok mengangguk, dalam hati merasa deg-degan. Dia akan melihat Menara Eiffel yang terkenal dari dekat! Seperti apa ya, Menara itu? apa secantik seperti yang ada di Internet? Minseok membengongin _Boulevard _yang menghantarkan mereka ke menara Eiffel. _Boulevard _kosong akan mobil, namun pejalan kaki ada banyak di sisi-sisinya. Banyak sekali kekasih yang berani menunjukan cinta mereka didepan umum. Namanya juga _the city of love, _pikir Minseok mahfum.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan.

Sementara itu, mata Luhan memandang ke arah spion kacanya. Setitik kewaspadaan hadir disana.

Ada sebuah mobil BMW dengan kaca ber-_tint _hampir nol dibelakang mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Serious corner :_

Saya kurang begitu tahu apa Museum Louvre dibagi-bagi berdasarkan jenis karya atau gimana, jadi kalau ada yang kurang sreg silahkan di PM atau di review, biar saya ganti... kalau tidak langsung, akan diganti :DD

_Bastardo's comment :_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_AYO!_

_GIMANA, _BAGUS GA?! /nyolot


End file.
